Many golf club designs have been introduced to improve golfers' accuracy, such as adding materials to dampen the impact with the ball, aligning the shaft with the club face placing the shaft forward of the club face, aligning the shaft with the center of gravity of the club head, adding enlarged alignment features, etc.